der Engel
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: A man, a woman and everything else in between and around them. Just two more soldiers. 25 brief Royai drabbles. Rating is just precautionary no adult themes and only very mild violence and language.
1. Casual Observations

Title: Casual Observations

Theme: Observe

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Our lovely English teacher insists we write for fifteen minutes every other day. What better way to spend it than writing fanfiction? I wrote this little piece, then made a list of twenty-four other themes. Please excuse my poor writing.

* * *

No one would have cast them a second glance. They were simply two more of _them_, and what difference did it make anyways? Of course, one may have been a female. Any casual observer would have mistaken her for a male upon first glance, if it were not for the clip in her hair. What they did not notice was that she always remained three steps behind him, that she had a gun within easy reach and that he wore spotless, white gloves.

It was a brown hairclip, rather simple in its design and appearance, but she liked it anyhow. His gloves had a crimson alchemy circle embroidered on the back. These were observations no one else really cared to make, or take notice of.

She noticed that there was a little boy selling newspapers by the statue. A dog sniffed at the dirt, and a group of elderly women milled around the corner store, their voices carrying to where they were. She took notice of the abandoned seller's cart, sitting overturned by house number ninety-two. There was a man walking on the roof of the house with a broom.

Her hand tightened fractionally, itching for the gun hidden in her coat.

He observed that the children were being unusually noisy, there were several hairs out of place on her head and the fountain was a rather unusual shade of green. He made a mental note about the fountain.

She noticed that he smelt faintly of smoke, but not of the burnt flesh and lipids that he complained about. His hair was a soft, coal black.

He realized her eyes were light brown, with hints of red when the sun shined. She cleared her throat.

"Let's go, Hawkeye." He turned to leave.

"Yes, sir."

To the casual observer with their casual observations, they are simply two more soldiers. They know better than to try and change what the casual observer sees.


	2. Can't Remember

Title: Can't Remember

Theme: Low

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Slight spoilers for manga.

* * *

"It's a pity I had to kill him." Lust's beautiful lips widen, showing pointed teeth in a cruel smile.

Something close to horror sweeps her cool, collected composure away. She can feel her arms, no, her entire body shaking. The perfectly aimed gun shakes and her hands are cold. Her mind is blank.

_Roy._

"You….you…!"

Deafening roars punctuate the silence, bullets clattering to the floor in a metallic symphony of jarring noise. Somewhere in the deafening din, Hawkeye can hear herself screaming, screaming for him. Then she laughs, a haunted, raucous laugh that rips through her throat and out of her mouth. She does not care anymore.

The gun lowers. Her face is wet with scalding tears and her jaw is sore from clenching her teeth.

"Are you done yet?"

There is a loud crack when the gun hits the floor. Lust's laughter rings in her head, taunting her as she kneels on the icy-cold concrete floor.

_Why? I..._

As she cries in the shadow cast by Alphonse's metal body, Hawkeye cannot remember ever feeling so low and useless.


	3. Stubborn

Title: Stubborn

Theme: Map

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Hee hee, I like this one.

* * *

Roy would not ask for help. As a man, and a certified State Alchemist at that, he most definitely did not need help with something so simple. Besides, his reputation and male ego would not allow him to ask for help. So he continued to drive and pretend to know where they were headed. 

Riza rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. Roy, despite his valiant attempts and protesting, obviously did not know here they were. This was a job for a woman, or they would be stranded here for hours.

"Stop the car, sir."

Roy blinked. He heard the passenger door open and shut. A few minutes after, Hawkeye tapped on the driver-side window.

"Roy, get out. I'm driving."

There was an amused smile on her lips when he handed the map over. Maybe she wasn't too angry with him. The car started, and she turned the steering wheel around and drove in the opposite direction.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

He glanced her direction. "Permission granted, Lieutenant."

Riza Hawkeye laughed at Roy Mustang, then looked him in the eye.

"Next time, don't hold the map upside down."


	4. Turn Away

Title: Turn Away

Theme: "Look at me"

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

* * *

Right now, Riza Hawkeye thinks, this desk has been placed the wrong way.

Her neck aches from being turned in one direction for so long. But he is on the other side, and she really does not want to look at him. On second thought, she does so-very-much want to. However, she cannot find the courage to look at him and see his eyes.

What unspoken thoughts would those dark eyes of his hold?

She does not really want to know. Or rather, she chides herself, she is afraid of knowing. Then Hawkeye scolds herself for her internal soliloquy and for being so weak.

"Look at me, Riza."

Her back stiffens at the sound of his voice saying her name. It is usually "Lieutenant" or "Hawkeye". She turns her head fractionally, and sore muscles immediately explode with relief.

"Yes, sir."

It is more of an icy statement than a question. She avoids making eye contact. Again.

In a few swift footsteps, Colonel Mustang is in front for his lieutenant. He pulls her chin upwards with two fingers, so that she is forced to meet his gaze. There is no hatred or blame, only a gentle concern and something else that she cannot quite pin down.

The feel of his slightly roughened fingers remains on her skin, even after he has withdrawn his hand sheepishly.

She relaxes slightly, and then the corner of her mouth turns up. He touches her hand lightly before returning to his desk.


	5. Come In

Title: Come In

Theme: Light

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I think it's sort of funny. That's just me, though.

* * *

It was five o'clock – the end of the workday for most. Roy could tell, even without having to look at the clock on the wall. He decided that it was a very plain and ugly thing, and that it should be changed immediately. Or at the very least, tomorrow.

Havoc shouted a goodbye and headed out the door, a trail of smoke wafting after him. Falman, Breda and Fuery said their goodbyes and then they too left. The office was very quiet, Roy noticed. Very quiet, indeed.

The click of Hawkeye's heels approaching made him slouch down in his chair. More work to be done and papers to sign, probably.

"Sir, you should go home now. There's not much left to do that I can't finish myself."

Roy sat up straight. Was Riza Hawkeye telling him to go home? "Lieutenant, are you sure?"

"Positive, sir. Go home and sleep." The corners of her mouth twitched. So she had noticed him yawning the entire day, he mused.

"Very well, then. Have a good night, Hawkeye."

He left fairly quickly, black coat swirling behind him as he walked out the door. The clicking of his boots echoed off the stark walls of the empty hallway.

It was quiet, she noticed, which was a rather unusual thing in Colonel Mustang's perpetually noisy office. She walked over to the large window.

As she stood there, Riza say Roy pause. Then he turned around and waved at the window with the light. Their office. She shook her head, then returned to her desk.

She didn't mind having this idiot around.


	6. Some Things

Title: Some Things

Theme: Potpourri

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I cannot believe how hard this was to edit. Hopefully not too much OC-ness. Apparently, white symbolizes loyalty, " I am worthy of you" along with the whole innocence and young love. Red can also symbolize respect. (All this has been gleaned from the Teleflora site) And hey, the number is significant too! Twenty-one mean "I'm dedicated to you". So many meanings for a bunch of flowers, so confusing.

* * *

There weren't many things that could make Lieutenant Hawkeye stop in her tracks. Except, maybe, that suspicious-looking bundle on her desk.

She hesitated at the doorway, but only for a fraction of a second, before striding purposefully towards her desk. The colonel, she noticed, was absorbed in a newspaper and did not notice her enter. Or rather, he pretended not to notice, Riza thought, since his head had stayed a little too still.

Lying defenseless on her desk was a bouquet of twenty-one red roses.

_Attn: Elizabeth._

Riza Hawkeye placed her mug of tea onto a coaster and neatly left the files she had been carrying on her desk, before leaving the room with the bundle in her arms.

As an afterthought, she recalled that it was her birthday today.

Still hidden behind the newspaper, Colonel Mustang heard the click of her boots leaving the room. He waited until they had faded away, then allowed himself to grin at his little success. He winked at Black Hayate, who barked his approval.

_A little secret between us men, okay? Just you and me, Hayate._

The roses stayed on her desk until the end of the week, and then they disappeared. Roy wondered where they went.

A few weeks after, Colonel Mustang entered his office to find a single white rose on his desk. A mug of tea steamed on Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk – she would be back, most likely went to bring today's paperwork. Endless paperwork.

There was a small glass dish of something dried on her desk. It looked like a plant or something of that sort. He picked up a small handful and let gravity take them back to the table. The faint, but lingering scent of rose petals rose up.

Roy Mustang chuckled to himself, then left his office grinning unabashedly.


	7. i: Elicia

Title: Elicia (i)

Theme: Hug

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Volume 4 of the manga made me sad, even though it was my third time re-reading it. Warning for potential spoilers, just in case. I'm pretty sure I failed at keeping Riza in character, argh.

* * *

Gracia had opened with door with a gracious smile and a request.

"If you have time, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Roy and Elicia fixed Riza with pleading stares, and she relented. Lieutenant Hawkeye was not a cold woman, only practical. Despite herself (and the paperwork waiting back at the office), she nodded. They cheered, and the women rolled their eyes with a smile.

So that was how she found herself on the couch with a photo album on her uniformed lap and Elicia curled up beside her. Colonel Mustang, no, Roy and Gracia were busy in the kitchen, leaving the little girl to Riza.

Flipping through the album, a painful twinge poked at what could have been her heart. A family, with a loving husband, caring wife and innocent children; this was a life she could only dream about, a future that would never be possible for her. She kept turning the pages.

_Roy?_

It _was_ Roy, with a sleeping Elicia cradled awkwardly in his arms. There was an unreadable expression on his face, captured for eternity on film. Colonel Roy Mustang, of all people, with a gentle smile and quiet love on his face. Maes was a good photographer.

"Auntie Riza? Are you going to marry Uncle Roy?"

Riza froze. Elicia continued to talk, innocent voice thick with sleep.

"Because Auntie is pretty and Uncle is pretty. They look pretty, like Mama and Papa did."

She put her hand on the little girl's head and stroked the soft hair. Like a mother, something whispered, but she ignored it.

"Auntie Riza is going to protect Uncle Roy forever, like how Papa is protecting Mama and me up there, right?"

The little girl tilted her head and pointed up towards the ceiling, in the general direction of heaven. There was a raw, sore prickling behind Riza's eyes. This was unfamiliar territory, too alien and strange for her.

"Elicia... You're going to be a beautiful girl when you grow up. A beautiful, kind girl like your mother and father."

She clasped the young girl to her chest, all the while willing the painful little hits to her swollen heart to stop.


	8. ii: Elicia

Title: Elicia (ii)

Theme: Family

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Warning for potential spoilers, but who doesn't know what happened in volume 4 or episode 25? I failed at keeping Roy and Gracia in charater, I think.

* * *

Gracia fixed him with a half-smile and said, "You know, you should get married".

He was stunned by how much like Maes Hughes that had sounded, but then remembered that it was Gracia Hughes he was talking to. He gave her a playful grin and laughed it off.

"Do you ever think about having a family, Roy?"

She had to raise her voice so that he could hear her over the stove, and saw his face cloud over uncharacteristically. But only for a brief moment, before he regained his composure.

_A family?_

In the living room, Roy could see Riza. He didn't think he had ever seen such a warm expression on her face. Something invisible pulled at him, and he wished, if only for a moment, that he could be there beside her.

Gracia had almost given up on Roy answering her question, until he spoke quietly.

"Sometimes."

He ignored the way his throat tightened and desperately tried to quell the dangerous dreams in his head.


	9. In Strange Places

Theme: Hiding

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I was seized by a sudden burst of cuteness during bio. Call it a hyperactive plot bunny, but the darn thing would not go away. So out came the pen and paper during lunch. Hopefully, I have not written anything too OC – I try my best.

* * *

Falman entered the office, relieved to be rid of those blasted papers. It was lunchtime, he realized, after glancing at the clock on the wall. And darn it, Fuery had left without him again. He pulled his coat off the rack and headed out the door, when his keen sense of sight spotted what looked like a leg under the Colonel's desk.

Wait a minute…

"Colonel Mustang, is that you?"

Roy's head popped out from under his desk. "Yes, Falman?"

"Sir? What are you…doing?"

He had never been one to question the Colonel, but sometimes, you just had to ask.

Roy grinned sheepishly. "Black Hayate and I did something bad, so we're hiding from Hawkeye."

Hayate's spotted head appeared from under the desk, and he yipped in agreement.

Falman blinked.

"Don't tell anyone we're here. That's an order."

He blinked again, and then snapped to attention. "Yes sir!"

Okay… Moving on.

Roy looked at Hayate. "Reckon she'll be back soon?"

When Hawkeye found them an hour later, Roy was fast asleep with Hayate curled up on his chest. She smiled, rolled her eyes and pulled out a handgun.


	10. April 1

Title: April 1

Theme: Desk

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: This one turned out a little different than what I had in mind.

**

* * *

**

Roy wished that Maes would call him. Right now would be nice, even the man only talked about how cute Elicia was and how wonderful it was to have a family to go home to and wouldn't it be nice if he got a wife.

Even that blasted, never-ending curse called paperwork would be nice.

"Hey, Lieutenant. That looks really good on you."

Maybe sweet-talking would work. Too bad she was sitting on her desk.

Riza crossed her legs and continued to clean her handgun.

"Thank you for the compliment, Colonel. But you still have the third floor to clean after this."


	11. Save the Last One For Me

Title: Save the Last One For Me

Theme: Dance

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: This is the result of writing at 2 am. Ishbal-fic. Sorry if they're a little OC.

**

* * *

**

This is like a dance, if that would be a proper analogy. We all move in response to one another – I go this way and you go the other.

Our music consists of the crack of gunshots, tortured screams and the crackling of flames. We need no marble floor or glassy tiles. The sand and the dirt serve their purpose well enough for this _danse macabre_.

Blood pools on marble and glass. It sinks into the sand and dirt, leaving nothing but deep, red stains.

Fancy clothes and beautiful dresses serve no purpose in this dance, milady. These torn and stained uniforms are good enough for this

When this song is finally over, I can't help but wonder, who is going to do the leading after?

You take my cold hand and propel the both of us towards the direction of camp. Seems like you will be, Hawkeye.


	12. Just This One

Title: Just This One

Theme: Gold

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: The result of inspiration from an artbook picture and 5 hours of sleep. Takes place before the manga storyline but a year or so after the Ishbal war.

Everyone seems to want to know what Hayate and Roy did. That's a secret. (Though it could be any number of things, such as breaking a coffee mug or a vase.) However, I will say that "April 1" is about miniskirts.

**

* * *

**

Riza recalled that the Lieutenant Colonel never had a large tolerance for alcohol. Too much of it made him do funny things. (She still remembered the time he proposed to Hughes in a drunken stupor. Luckily, his best friend was also just as drunk as he was, if not more.)

But that being said, it _was_ his birthday today.

Maes had insisted in filling up her glass the first time. (And many times after that, until Riza threatened to throw him across the room if he tried to again.) As one of the only two women present, it was her duty to stay sober. With great amusement, she sat back and watched the antics of her drunken co-workers. Yes, they were also her friends, she mused after her second glass.

Poor Fuery. He had even less tolerance for alcohol than Roy, and was currently in sleeping with his face in his plate. Riza moved his head, and heard him muttering about little pink puppies.

"You're a…hic…great dancer, Miss Havo."

In a comical way, Hughes (why was it always him?) drunkenly declared that everyone would dance and that there would a slideshow of Elicia if you didn't.

Which was why Havoc was rocking side-to-side with the much-shorter Breda. Everyone, she decided, was pretty much intoxicated at this point.

"May I have this dance, darling?"

He'd grabbed her hand and pulled her close, other hand on her waist. Riza could feel his warm breath on her forehead, could smell the intoxicating rush of whiskey.

"You look very pretty."

"Lieutenant Colonel! What in the–!"

Roy didn't wait for her to answer (quite uncharacteristic, she thought) before whirling them into the chaotic mess of drunken co-workers. Riza felt his broad hand firm upon her waist, guiding them in an impromptu waltz.

Her blonde hair looked like gold in the hazy light, he later said. She tasted his alcohol-laced breath, felt his lips against hers before he staggered away.

Later on that night, she realized he wasn't drunk at the time.


	13. Unfailing

Title: Unfailing

Theme: Secret

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I just realized that "colonel" is pronounced "kur-nel". Takes place a few days episode 25 or the end of volume 4, but I'm pretty sure you know what happened. May have a little bit of OC-ness, but I hope not.

**

* * *

**

_Even the strongest of hearts, the bravest of souls have to face the night alone and afraid sometimes._

Colonel Mustang said it was raining. First Lieutenant Hawkeye looked skyward and saw clear skies. The forecast called for midday showers – she saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

Her back ached a little bit less than her clenched jaw did. They drove back in silence.

In the days that followed, he arrived at the office very early and left very late. This was not the colonel they knew, but Havoc and the others kept quiet, as did she.

An onslaught of reports kept Riza late one night. After finishing them, she went to check on the Colonel. She found him in an inebriated stupor. There was a half-empty bottle on his desk.

Riza drove him home in silence, hot tears burning at her eyes. She pitched him onto the bed. It hadn't been slept on for days, judging by the neatness.

He caught hold of her hand when she tried to leave. He'd done it reflexively, but it still scared her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Roy."

It was Friday.

Her hand shook a little as she stroked his hair. It was strange how normal it felt to be sitting on Roy's bed, watching over him as he slept and listening to the rain pit-pattering at the dark windows.

"I'll be here without fail, until there's no more to give."

He stirred in his sleep. Maybe he heard.


	14. Waking Up

Title: Waking Up

Theme: "where did you go"

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Companion follow-up piece to "Unfailing". It also works as a stand-alone drabble. Hopefully everybody is in-character.

**

* * *

**

Roy woke up alone, with an empty bed and a pounding migraine. Maybe he dreamed that he felt Riza's hand stroking his hair and her warmth beside him.

The door creaked open. Riza and coffee in the morning, oh what a sight. His caffeine-deprived brain screamed in delight.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went home for a bit. You have nothing edible in your apartment, and those carrots from who-knows-when don't count. I'm going to buy some groceries so that we can have breakfast."

She said "we", Roy realized. Riza tilted her head and the corner of her mouth turned up.

"Go back to sleep after you're done, Roy. Goodness knows you need to."

He looked out the window. It was a sunny day.


	15. Afterwards

Title: Afterwards

Theme: Test

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Anime-verse, takes place after Mustang's battle with King Bradley. Inspired by a short doujinshi and a scene at the end of episode 51, because I would never write anything based on the anime otherwise. (Though for the life of me, I still can't understand why movie!Roy is so emo.)

**

* * *

**

Roy insisted that he had recovered enough, could walk (with the help of a cane, but that was not the point) and thus, could go outside. Riza refused to let him out of her house at first, but eventually permitted him to accompany her on her trips to the marketplace. The fresh air and exercise would do him some good, she said.

Which was all good in theory, but when there were six million other people (or so it seemed) in one place, it was rather hard to breathe. He winced as yet another woman knocked into him with a bulky purse.

Riza turned around and gave him an apologetic smile. Ah, that smile was quite worth being buffeted about by purses and shopping baskets.

If only Riza would hurry up a little. Then again, she was very picky with the quality of her food. (He forgave her on that one, seeing how particular he was about his apples.)

"Sorry for taking so long, si–"

"It's just Roy, remember?"

He stumbled a little. (It was a shopping basket this time.)

She took hold of his arm, pulling him closer to her in the process.

"Riza?"

He touched her hand lightly and took the paper bags she was holding.

"Hurry up, you old man. There's still a lot more to do."

"Hey, I'm not that ancient yet!"

They laughed.

She led him through the crowd, her hand in his.


	16. Finish

Title: Finish

Theme: Dark

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I really, really should be doing midterm stuff instead of typing fanfiction. Roy sleeps on his side hugging a pillow. Strange but true, according to the Flame Alchemist book. (Though it's kinda funny how it's Volume 0.)

* * *

It was almost nine and the sky was already dark. Now, if the Colonel didn't have any unfinished paperwork, she could go home. It was times like these that Riza hated paper-pushing. Her shoulders ached and all she wanted to do was collapse into a hot bathtub for the weekend.

Riza tapped lightly on the door and walked in. The office was dark. She flicked the light on.

"Sir, you really shouldn't make a habit of working in the dark. It's not good for your eyes and it's very depress–." She stopped midsentence. "Colonel?"

Who would have guessed? Colonel Mustang was asleep at his desk with a large (even by her standards) pile of folders as a cushion. She rolled her eyes and teased the pile away from his head.

"Sit, Hayate. Not, not on the Colonel...oh well, I guess he won't mind anyhow."

She sat down at his desk, careful not to jostle him. Darn, so much for going home early.

But she didn't mind. She'd devoted herself to protect this idiot come hell and high water. What was a little (or a lot) of paperwork to her?

Riza woke with her colonel's coat around her shoulders and the scent of coffee in the air.

The clock on the wall read a little past nine. It was a sunny Saturday morning.


	17. Walk

Title: Walk

Theme: Rain

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

* * *

Havoc looked around the room. Where was…?

"Hey, where's the Chief gone?"

Hawkeye looked up. Jean was still here, so it seemed. "He left a little earlier, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc."

"Ah, right. It's raining out, too. Well, I'll be off then. Good night, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Havoc threw her a lazy salute and left quickly. It was five-thirty.

The clock tower tolled eight times and Roy felt the rain stop. Riza was holding an umbrella over him.

"Colonel, you'll get sick if you stand in the rain for three hours."

There was concern in her voice. She held out the umbrella, rain falling into her golden hair.

"I'll walk you home if I may borrow the umbrella after, Lieutenant."

She nodded. They walked down the street, water rushing past in a flurry of noise and activity.

He felt her warmth through his drenched coat and the walk to his apartment seemed shorter.


	18. Change

Title: Change

Theme: Snow

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I'm not too pleased with this one. Child!Riza and child!Roy. Spoilers for later chapters.

* * *

_"Mister Roy, look! It's so wonderful. We don't get snow very often." Mr. Hawkeye's daughter looked uncharacteristically excited. Riza, was that her name?_

_"Yeah." He closed his book. "Want to go outside?" _

_She laughed and dragged him into the snow._

"Colonel Mustang." He looked up into Lieutenant Hawkeye's eyes. She frowned slightly.

"You fell asleep, sir. Please get back to work."

Roy protested half-heartedly. "But it's snowing outside and–"

"–The weather has nothing to do with the amount of paperwork you need to finish." She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly as she left the room.

It was still the same laugh.


	19. Schedule Book

Title: Schedule Book

Theme: Read

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I don't really like how this one turned out. Actually, I'm not too happy with the previous three drabbles.

**

* * *

**

"Elicia looks so cute now! You should come to Central sometimes and see her; she misses her uncle Roy. Plus, you'll get to see my darling Elicia's cuteness in person"

Roy twitched. "Maes, I don't care how cute she–"

"–Of course you do! You just don't show how much you love cute things and my Elicia and Gracia are the most adorable things in the world!" Maes continued, his voice suddenly more serious. "I just called to say that I've got no new leads on anything. Nothing at all, I'm afraid."

"Thanks, Hughes. By the way, how are things going at Central?" Roy leaned back in his seat, pretending to be absorbed in the black leather-bound planner in his hand.

"Fantastic, absolutely terrific. What better way to keep me from my lovely family than piles of work? Oh, speaking of lovely families, have you found yourself a wife?"

"I've been wanting to test out a new method of torture. Want to be my first victim?"

"No thanks, pal, I'll pass on that one. Hey, still chasing after Elizabeth? Fridays are good days for dates, you–"

"There's a line between business and personal life." Roy threw the telephone back onto the receiver.

Lieutenant Hawkeye looked up disapprovingly. "Colonel, please be more careful when hanging up."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a brilliant grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, I know."

She turned back to her work, even though he really wanted to do was keep looking at those beautiful eyes.


	20. Uneasy

Title: Uneasy

Theme: Hurry

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Spoilers for chapter 38, I think.

**

* * *

**

It started off as a simple mission. She would provide backup support and they would go in; he would remain at headquarters and play the part of a womanizing colonel. He kept talking as if it would hide how worried he was.

"Elizabeth!" Roy heard the line crackle with static and go dead.

Immediately, he was struck with a painful memory. A dear friend. Him yelling out to someone who would not respond, would never talk again. Losing someone dear to him.

_Maes Hughes. Murdered, killed, dead. _

_A silent telephone, with only the crackling of background noise. Dead silence._

He didn't want to lose anyone else. Like hell if he'd lose someone else, not while he could so something about it.

Elizabeth, _no, Riza Hawkeye, _raged at him for showing up and called him an idiot for rushing blindly into things. He saw the gratefulness in her eyes, heard the quiet thanks in her words.

More than anything, he was relieved to hear her voice again.


	21. Scold

Title: Scold

Theme: Fire

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Finally, I can upload again. Something was wrong with the upload manager no FFN, sorry. Some of Roy's words are taken from chapter 40, scanlated by ZOMGFTA. Spoilers, obviously. Four more themes left.

* * *

First Lieutenant Hawkeye stood at attention while the incapacitated Colonel Mustang bellowed at her. His voice pounded at her and scalded like the flames he commanded. She stood with her back stiff and jaw tight. There would be no emotional outbreak from her, not in front of him. She needed to be strong at times like these. 

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, I thought you'd be the last person to act like that!"

So did I.

"Don't let yourself get confused! Never stop thinking! Never give up the will to live!"

But I did.

"If you're a soldier, if you're my aide, be more firm than this."

I'm sorry, sir.

"I will continue to entrust you to watch my back. Diligence."

I don't know if I have the ability anymore. You're too kind.

Fuery, concerned about everyone, asked if she wanted to take a break.

"It's okay. This is my job. I'm fine."

This was her duty, her desire, something she'd chosen and there was no way in hell she was going to fail again


	22. Too Bad

Title: Too Bad

Theme: Order

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Fluff, I guess... Spoilers for later manga chapters.

* * *

"If things turn bad, run away." 

Colonel Mustang's back was turned to her as he did up his uniform coat. Lieutenant Hawkeye thought she heard the words catch in his throat, heard him hesitate, but decided against it.

"I refuse."

"What?" He turned around sharply, startled at her refusal.

"I said I refuse to leave."

"It's an order."

Riza met Roy's eyes and stared him down. "It's an order I can't follow."

He frowned slightly. "You're stubborn. But there are some orders you have to follow."

"I like to say that I have an honest personality." She shrugged, keeping her voice light.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "I see. Wait for me here; I'll definitely come back."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a coy grin that made Roy look braver than he felt. He gave her a backhanded wave as he left. (It was something similar to how Edward would wave, a voice whispered to Roy. He ignored the voice.)

Lieutenant Hawkeye waved back at him, even though she knew he would not turn back. Roy said he would return, and she believed in him. Riza resigned herself to waiting.

_It's always the women who are left behind to wait and cry. So much for changing times._

The night would be a long one.


	23. Tea

Title: Tea

Theme: Window

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Uh, what can I say about this other than it's pretty random?

* * *

On a pleasant night, Riza liked nothing better than a cup of tea and a good romance novel. Beside her, Hayate was fast asleep on the sofa. 

_Tap._

There it was again, that odd tapping noise against the glass of her window.

_Tap._

Okay, now it was most definitely not her imagination.

She threw the window open and ducked down immediately to avoid the flying rock projectile. Not caring how silly she looked, she stuck her head out of the window.

"Stop throwing rocks at my window, you…Roy! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, a little over an hour."

"If you want to come up, the door to the apartment is that way. Number 230, if you want."

Roy showed up at her door, an umbrella in his hand.

"I came to return this. Sorry. I almost forgot I had it." He handed it to her and stood awkwardly in the doorway, as if unsure what to do next.

Hayate barked and ran to the door, fully awake and happy to see Roy. After a moment, Riza opened the door a little wider.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

He left his awkwardness at her doorstep. She held the door open and followed, two steps behind him as usual.


	24. Crazy

Title: Crazy

Theme: "Say Something"

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: Random cuteness again, I suppose. I apologise for the bad quality of work. It's the fever talking, ah ha!

**

* * *

**

"No way! Are you crazy, Hawkeye? Do it yourself!"

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, there is no way in hell I am going to undress the Colonel, fever or not. And I'm a woman, too."

Havoc sighed like a man defeated. "But I'm a man..."

"Look, Jean. The faster you do this, the less time you have to look at him."

Hours later (it felt like days), Roy woke up with a cool facecloth on his head. Groggy and aching from his fever, it was a few minutes before he noticed Riza sitting beside his bed. (Wide awake, and with more than a little concern in her eyes.)

And...he was in his pajamas. Funny, he distinctly remembered being in uniform. This wasn't his bed or his room...

"Hey Riza, what am I doing here?"

She frowned and stuck a spoonful of medicine into this mouth. "You shouldn't be up yet."

The medicine was horrible, Roy thought as he gagged reflexively. Though, if he had such a lovely nurse, he didn't mind being sick.

"Hey Riza, want to be my live-in nurse?"

She turned to toss a pillow at him. He was already fast asleep, with his hand slightly inclined towards her.


	25. Perspective

Title: Perspective

Theme: Dog

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

Short author rant: I'm sad to say this, but we've come to the end of der Engel. A huge thank you goes out to all my lovely readers and reviewers; I couldn't have kept this up without you! But don't cry yet, it's not the end of the road yet (hint hint Royai item hint hint). Just for your reference, "der Engel" is German for "angel". And again, thanks for the support!

**

* * *

**

Hayate and Roy stared at each other, nose to nose and eye to eye.

_So you're the person my Riza is always with_. _I am Hayate._

"Hello, Hayate. I'm Colonel Mustang."

He seemed nice enough, Hayate thought. He trusted his Riza's judgment. If this was someone she trusted, then it was someone he could trust. Riza smiled a lot when he was around. Even if she hid the smiles behind her hand, Hayate still saw.

His Riza was very happy with this person. If Riza was happy, then he too was happy.

Hayate barked.

_Okay. I'll share her, but you will treat her nicely or I will bite you._

Roy petted him behind the ears. Ah, so this Roy knew where to pat him. He liked this Roy person.

Riza watched the quaint scenario from the doorway and hid a smile before turning to fetch more paperwork.


End file.
